


The Bet

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Costumes, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placing one hand on his upper thigh, he cocked his hip and eased his head back, practicing the face he would present to Kaoru, if for nothing else than to see the look of horrible discomfort on his face the instant he realized just how <i>good</i> Die looked dressed up like this. For a horrible, awkward <i>joke</i>, Die was starting to see it as anything but.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, [this is the outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c03695631727496fecc01a469aeb0748/tumblr_o9nnysFeeB1tqqub1o1_540.png) I'm talking about.  
> Beta Readers: sakuraame  
> Song[s]: "Drop It Low" by Ester Dean

Die propped one foot up on the edge of the tub, rolling the fishnet stocking up his leg, holding it in place and attaching the strap from his garter. He still wasn't entirely sure why he'd agreed to this or what on earth had possessed him to make such a stupid bet with Kaoru to start with, but here he was. Changing to the other foot, he struggled to get his foot into the stocking correctly, finally managing it after nearly falling over a few times. When he finally had it hooked up, he sighed, standing up and facing the mirror, carefully adjusting the skimpy expanse of black fabric holding his junk in place. Smoothing out the garter belt, he reached for the hanger on the back of the door, removing the sky blue dress and holding it up for a moment, examining it.

Slipping it on over his head, he carefully adjusted the sleeves and made sure the dress was pulled down enough in the back to not show his ass, short though it was. It struck him then how he'd never thought that agreeing to "dress like Gackt" was somehow going to end with him wearing a blue dress that threatened not to cover much of anything and a myriad of lingerie. Though, he had to admit, it wasn't nearly as horribly uncomfortable as he'd thought it would be. It wasn't _comfortable_ , but it didn't reach the mark of the five or so outfits he'd worn in the past that were beyond irritating and ultimately so unbreathable he'd been nothing but a sweaty mess within five minutes of putting them on. At least this was sort of like wearing an air conditioner for his balls.

Snorting at the idea, Die carefully pulled on the matching fishnet gloves, easing the web between thumb and forefinger, settling the elastic bits over his biceps and then snatching his glasses up from the counter. He turned to examine himself in the mirror, huffing out a laugh at the unexpected surge of arousal that slammed through him. Placing one hand on his upper thigh, he cocked his hip and eased his head back, practicing the face he would present to Kaoru, if for nothing else than to see the look of horrible discomfort on his face the instant he realized just how _good_ Die looked dressed up like this. For a horrible, awkward _joke_ , Die was starting to see it as anything but. 

He grabbed his phone from the counter, taking a few pictures of himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, even bending over to take one over his shoulder, snorting at the fact that his usually-flat ass had a little bit of definition when encased in silky black panties. Straightening up, he ditched the phone on the counter and flicked off the light. Opening the door, he made his way down the hallway to Kaoru's living room, finding his fellow guitarist lounging on the couch, legs crossed and arms draped over the back of the sofa. He took the three necessary steps to bring him just to the side of the television, to the open doorway into the kitchen area. Sliding his back against the doorjamb, he slowly rolled his hips forward, pressing one hand to his upper thigh, pushing the other up into his hair as he tilted his head back and - just to add insult to injury - moaned out, " _Papi... please_." 

Die watched the way Kaoru's gaze flitted over his form, watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard against whatever he was feeling, and he couldn't help but feel exceptional in that moment. He bit lightly on his lower lip as he let the hand in his hair come to rest against the door frame, slowly starting a slide down the wall. Okay, so maybe this wasn't part of the bet, but with the look Kaoru was giving him right then, hell if he was going to _waste_ it. Spreading his legs, he moved his hand from his thigh to between his legs, lightly rubbing over his cock as his hips rocked again. Turning his head, he found Kaoru staring at him, his look somewhere between shock and intense arousal and the fact that he'd moved to hunch over told Die he was _definitely_ packing wood right then. 

Pushing himself up, Die let his hips sway as he walked toward Kaoru. He eased himself onto the couch, knees carefully astride Kaoru's thighs, one hand pressing against the back of the sofa as he threw his head back and began to let his hips move to a beat that didn't exist anywhere except inside his mind. He could hear the increase in Kaoru's breathing, could _sense_ the effects he was having on him, and he felt _proud_ of it.

He let his legs spread further, dropped himself right onto Kaoru's lap and ground himself down against Kaoru's _very_ present erection, breathing out a quiet, " _Damn_ , Papi." 

Kaoru groaned and Die felt his own surge of arousal once again, enough so that he felt like he had to show Kaoru he wasn't alone in this whole situation creating some perverse _need_. Slipping his hands down to his own thighs, he grasped the hem of the dress, slowly pulling it up until it rested around his hips, revealing the black panties that were currently strained to their limits with how hard his cock was. Picking up Kaoru's hand, he lightly kissed his knuckles and then brought his hand to his thigh, resting it against the part that wasn't covered in fishnet stockings, lightly pushing it higher by way of encouragement as he continued to rock against Kaoru's erection. 

"You're..." Kaoru's voice cracked and it took everything in Die no to laugh at how _lost_ he sounded. 

Die moved both hands to Kaoru's shoulders, holding on as he ground down harder, rubbing his ass hard enough against Kaoru's cock that he could damn near feel the exact shape of it. "Turned on? Just as much as _you_ are... yeah, I am." Die wet his lips, dropping his head back as he jerked his hips a few times, hips snapping as he let out a moan. 

Kaoru's hand tightened against his thigh and Die breathed out, "Touch me... don't think, just _do_." If he'd bothered to think on it for a few seconds, he would have been impressed by the lack of hesitation on Kaoru's part, Kaoru's fingers shifting the garter up, easing the panties down until Die's cock was free to the air, making him moan with the relief of it. 

Die rolled his hips again as Kaoru's fingers closed around his length, gripping him tight enough to make him eager to _fuck_. Die's hands tightened on Kaoru's shoulders. He spread his legs enough to get a good position for it and then began to thrust himself against Kaoru's hand, dropping his head to watch his cock move between Kaoru's fingers. His belly was already tight, had been since he'd plunked himself down in Kaoru's lap, since he'd started rubbing himself against the evidence of Kaoru's arousal. 

Sliding his arm around Kaoru's shoulders, Die fucked himself down hard against his hand, resting his head against his own arm as he watched what he was doing. "Gods... never thought you'd be," he gasped, "jerking me off." Rolling his hips down hard, he let out a surprised sound as Kaoru's free hand grabbed his hip, Kaoru surging up beneath him, humping against his ass. "Oh _shit_ , you _want_ me."

Die shoved Kaoru's hand away from his cock, sliding back just enough to fumble his way through opening Kaoru's belt and his pants, pushing them down with Kaoru's help and then tugging his underwear down to reveal his length to them both. Reaching for him, Die took him in hand, instantly feeling a surge of lust that he'd been long repressing. His breath hitched as he stroked him, marveling at the difference in how his own cock felt in his hand in comparison to this. He spit in his hand and then slicked it over Kaoru's length before moving back over him, reaching to move his panties to the side enough to let Kaoru's cock slide along his ass. The blunt head pushed against his taint and then slowly slid higher until it was pressed against his asshole, where Die rocked on it for a moment. He shifted enough so that Kaoru's cock pushed against his panties, creating an effective trap for him to only go so far, to rub against Die, but not push _in_. 

He grasped Kaoru's hand then, spitting in it as well and then guiding it back down to his dick, wrapping it around himself and urging him to stroke as he started to jerk his hips, rubbing eagerly against Kaoru's cock. 

The jerk of their hips combined into something that left Die feeling heady with his desire, left him panting harshly against his own arm as he moved, the feeling of Kaoru's labored breathing against his neck, his hand stroking him quickly. Die's arm tightened around Kaoru as he grew closer and closer to his end. "I'm... ah!" Die shifted to push Kaoru's cock against his asshole again, letting the intensity of it push him over the edge. Choking out what would have been a loud shout if he hadn't held it back, Die jerked his hips as he started to cum, spurting his cum all over Kaoru's hand and his shirt as he kept moving through his orgasm. 

Kaoru let go of his cock when he was done, grabbing his hips harshly as he began to fuck against him, back arching, head resting against the back of the couch now as he just _moved_ , clearly desperate to follow Die over the edge into bliss. 

Die watched the look of pleasure cross over Kaoru's features and then he started to feel the twitch of his cock against his ass, felt the warm flood of cum inside his panties. 

Kaoru collapsed against the sofa and Die moved just enough to be comfortable, resting his head on his arm still, smiling to himself. After a minute, he laughed quietly. "So what are you daring me to do next, hmm?"

Kaoru's chuckle sent warmth skittering through Die's belly and he couldn't stop his grin from getting even bigger. "Next time I'm just daring you to ride my cock until we're both exhausted... how about that?"

Die shifted, pressing his lips to Kaoru's jaw for a moment and then, "Mmm... maybe you need to be more inventive before you get your cock up my ass."

Kaoru grabbed Die's ass hard enough to make him moan, rolling his hips once. "Careful, pretty boy... I'll get hard again and fuck you _right now_."

Die pushed himself up, giving Kaoru what he knew was a cheeky little grin, and then he was pushing himself upright, tugging his panties back into place. "As much as I'd like to... wasn't there something else you included in that bet? Like... that I clean your bathroom dressed in this?"

Pushing himself up, Kaoru tugged his pants back into place, flashing Die a wicked grin. "Seems the jokes on me, isn't it?"

"Dirty _papi_ ," Die shot back, heading down the hallway toward the bathroom, "Fucking his _help_. I see how it is."

Not that he minded... not that he'd _ever_ mind, at least not after this. Even as he pulled on the yellow rubber gloves over the fishnet, he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest, because no matter how cruel it had all started out, he'd found something far brighter at the end of that particular tunnel.


End file.
